Mensaje Equivocado
by Mega Ayu
Summary: One-Shot, AU, OCC. Sakuno se va de viaje, pero antes de dormir se da cuenta de que tiene unos cuantos mensajes de un tipo que ni conoce, ¿quien podrá ser? ¿Por qué demonios le mandó a ella un mensaje? Es más, estaba equivocado ¿nueva amistad? ¡Descúbrelo!


**- D**_iscl_**a**_imer_**s:** _**P**__o__**T**_ no me pertenece. Sino a _**Konomi Takeshi**_. Si fuese mío imagínense a _**Ryoma**_ pasando la mayor vergüenza del mundo –solo por se malo con _**Saku**_–. **ATENCIÓN**, esto que van a estar por leer pasó en serio, curioso pero cierto… solo que con más drama y mejor narrado.

¡Eeeeey! ¿Qué onda? ¿Cómo han estado? Pues soy nueva aquí en el fandom. Pero amo esta pareja de verdad ¡*u*! Con respecto al pequeño **One-Shot** que están por leer se podría decir que me sucedió en verdad… De verdad que no ha pasado mucho tiempo después de ello y como leyeron en el **summary** y el **Disclaimers** –si es que lo leen las personas xD– si que sucedió. Ja, ja pues no los entretengo más… les escribiré abajo. ¡Disfruten muchoo!

* * *

><p><strong>"Mensaje equivocado"<br>****C**_omedia_, **A**_mistad_, **D**_rama_, **R**_omance_. **(**_K+ / T_**)**  
><strong>AU<strong>,** O**o**C**. **R**yo**S**aku.  
><strong>By: <strong>Mega-Ayu.  
><strong>O<strong>ne–**S**hot.

* * *

><p>Tan tranquila la vista hacia el mar. Siempre le había gustado viajar, y más que todo a la playa. Sobretodo con sus amigos, le parecía simplemente divertido.<p>

Tal vez no era la chica más sociable que se pueda decir pero si tenía un grupo que la acompañaba y se divertían. Aunque nunca pensó en llegar a la amistad extrema, pues nunca habían viajado entre amigos.

Pero para Sakuno era como un sinfín de aventuras que pasaban juntos. Es que ellos son simplemente inolvidables… nada más que Tomoka, Ann, Eiji, Momo y Syuusuke eran los que hacían de sus vacaciones –y su vida– la más divertida y alegre que cualquier chica de catorce podía disfrutar.

No solo el hecho de ir a la playa fuese grandioso, sino también que han recorrido casi toda California. Era simplemente un bello estado que sin duda ella no olvidará nunca. ¡Y cómo olvidarlo! Conociendo a Eiji, Momo y Tomoka no dejarán de hablar de lo bello de Estados Unidos por un largo tiempo…

Era la primera vez que Sakuno salía de Japón, y mientras estaba en el avión no dejó de agradecer por más tonto que fuese haber conocido a esos cinco…

Menos mal que Syuusuke había estado en Estados Unidos y conocía mucho de allí, lo que más le gustaba era Texas, aunque los chicos preferían la playa en lugar del campo. Pero en otra oportunidad –sin dudarlo– irían allá.

Lo bueno, sus padres no andaban. Pero sí mayores que los acompañaban… el primo de Tomoka, la hermana mayor de Eiji y un tío de Syuusuke que vivía por allá. La parte buena, los tres eran mayores de dieciocho y sería más confiable para los padres preocupados, además… también conocían a los amigos de sus hijos y sus familias desde que eran pequeños, no había preocupaciones.

Tomoka no se preocupaba porque de todos modos su primo le prometió viajar a Estados Unidos y sus padres estaban al corriente de él y ella.

Su hermana le ayudó a Eiji con lo de viajar, pues su madre –de preocupona– no le dejaba ir pero sabiendo que iba la mayor, ¿para qué preocuparse?

Ann no tenía problema porque estaría con Momoshiro, con el que salía desde hace un tiempo, y sus padres –y hermano celoso– sabiendo que Momo es y será su amigo y es un chico dulce y buena persona le dejaron ir… Además de que sería aburrido que sus otros amigos viajasen y ella no –tuvo que rogar de pataletas por dos semanas hasta que cedieran–. Pero eso no pasaba las explicaciones sobre '_ese tema_' de sus padres y las precauciones, mapas, manuales, libros sobre el tema, películas de clasificación menor a '**B**', ositos con cámaras y micrófonos escondidos y otras cosas que no dudaba en darle su hermano Kippei. Solo por si a las moscas llegaban a tener más contacto los dos chicos… ¡Pero por Dios! Tenían catorce años nada más, que mente sucia es Kippei.

Momo tuvo que rogarles a sus padres un mes antes del viaje cuando se había planeado todo lo del viaje. Al final cedieron, obviamente con las precauciones de la adolescencia por la que pasaba el joven Takeshi. Aunque él no se haría el pervertido en el viaje… solo disfrutaría amigablemente y listo.

Syuusuke no tuvo problemas. Puesto que sus padre fueron los que propusieron lo del viaje con sus amigos a EUA. ¿Cómo dudarlo? Le caían bien esos tontos y aceptó la idea de sus padres.

Fue de milagro que su abuela le haya dejado ir a Sakuno sin ésta tener que haber rogado por cuatro milenios y todas las veces posibles. Pero claro, si tuvo que haber soportado el sermón de _indicaciones_ y clases de _la adolescencia_ que traumaron a Sakuno mentalmente y ahora que veía a Momo y Ann besuqueándose no dejaba de pensar mal sobre que irían a parar muy pronto como padre y madre. Pero Sumiresita confiaba en Sakuno, no haría locuras ¿cierto?

Locuras, ¿locuras? ¡¿LOCURAS? !

Por Dios, ella no era ni Eiji ni Momoshiro para pasársela haciéndole bromas pesadas a cualquiera que se le cruzase en el camino. Y viendo lo tranquilo que era Syuusuke, ¡Por Kami – Sama! También se les unía a ellos… Es que ese trío…

Sakuno entró a su cuarto después de mirar un rato en el balcón de la habitación que le había tocado en la casa del tío de Syuusuke. Era muy bonita y tenía la vista de la playa justo al frente. Claro, era una casa de playa. También le había tocado un cuarto compartido con sus dos amigas.

Aunque ya estaban rendidas en los brazos de Morfeo. Ese día fue demasiado divertido, pero agotador.

Las playas de Santa Mónica, California eran preciosas. Incluso habían hecho una fogata en la playa que tenían al frente de la casa. Y con tanto recorrido por las tiendas y las playas de por allí. Se quedaron rendidos todos, hasta Sakuno. Solo que a la chica le gustaba mirar la medianoche costera…

Medianoche, ¡Medianoche!, ¡MEDIANOCHE!

Santo Dios, que tarde era… **12:15pm.**

Tenía que dormir acomodé lugar si quería visitar parte de Hollywood, Miami mañana.

Decidido. Cerró el ventanal del balcón dejando la cortina entreabierta para que entre la tenue luz de la luna y se acostó en su cama.

Para su mala suerte tenía tres mensajes de texto. Seguramente eran de sus padres preocupados o de su abuela. Los revisó… un número desconocido para ella, o a menos no lo tenía registrado. Seguro era un amigo de ella que le escribía desde otro teléfono.

Aunque… ningún amigo le escribía cosas como las que acababa de leer.

–– "Que bastardo" –– Susurró lo más bajo para no despertar a sus amigas.

Aunque ellas se les veía ya por el décimo sueño. Estaban más que dormidas con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo Ann soportaba los ronquidos de Tomoka sin despertarse? La vida trae sorpresas.

Y hablando de sorpresas…

¿Quién se atrevía a escribirle tal cosa a ella?

Pero, ¿Qué demonios decía el dichoso mensaje?

"_¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué peleas tanto?"_ Ese era el primer mensaje, cosa que no le preocupó mucho a Sakuno al leerlo, era de un equivocado. Pero viendo los demás… _"¿Qué te pasa? Me mandas mensaje formando nada más que problemas. ¿Tu quien te crees? ¿Mi esposa? No soy nada tuyo para que me estés formando semejante aquelarre"_ eso incomodó un poco a Sakuno, estar en medio de una pelea pero al leer el tercer mensaje del mismo tipo se hartó ya _"¿Y no te dignas a responder siquiera? ¡Ja! Que cobarde eres"_

–– "¡Ya basta!" –– Murmuró Sakuno un poco alto esta vez. Menos mal que no había despertado a las chicas.

Ella no iba a responderle, simplemente lo iba a dejar pasar. Cualquiera se podría equivocar de número de teléfono.

Que bastardo, e ignorante por no darse cuenta de que marcó el número equivocado al mandar el mensaje. Simplemente tenía que resolver el problema en persona y no por teléfono, ¿tan difícil era? ¡Que idiota! Seguramente aquella chica se merecía un premio por haber formado el problema, si era su novio que lo eche a la basura y punto. ¿Era una relación telefónica y ella quería otra cosa? Vaya razón tenía. Debió estar harta de ese tonto.

"_Te estás poniendo paranoica con eso, Sakuno"_ pensó decidiéndose ir por el camino hacia el Dios del sueño de una buena vez.

Iba a tirar el teléfono en la mesita de noche que tenía al lado de la cama hacia donde tenía el ventanal justo en frente. Pero cuando el teléfono comenzó a vibrar lo dejó pasar. ¿Otro mensaje? ¡Que gente!

Y adivinen a quién coronaron del rey de Roma este año… ¡Jolín! Lo hicieron. Sí. Fue el mismo chico de los tres mensajes anteriores.

¿Qué decía el infeliz amargado esta vez?

"_¡Vamos! ¡Responde ya! ¿Quieres? Y después te molestas porque no te respondo cuando estaba ocupado. Eres una insufrible"_

Se lamentaba hacerlo, seguro los chicos la matarían por desvelarse cuando decidieron dormirse por fin. Pero tenía que hacerlo porque sino ya no la dejaría en paz en toda la noche.

¿Quería que le respondiera? Claro. ¿Por qué no?

"_Mira de verdad que no se quién eres. __¡Te equivocaste de número infeliz! Si vas estar molestándome por favor que sea mañana en el día, quiero dormir de una vez. Tuve un largo día y estoy agotada. ¡Déjame dormir y disfrutar de lo que queda de mis vacaciones! Gracias…"_

Fue un poco dura pero tenía que hacerlo.

Era cierto lo que decía allí.

Al menos ya la dejaría en paz.

Sakuno decidida de una vez, no dudó en dejar el teléfono en la mesita de noche y descansar por primera vez en todo el día.

Le daba lástima el chico. Tal vez solo quería aclarar las cosas y se molestó porque la chica de la que hablaba había sido muy problemática y paranoica.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Ya le había mandado el mensaje y no se arrepentía de ello, solo un poco por el chico pero eso y nada más. Si no hacía eso, ahora estaría su buzón de entrada hasta el tope de mensajes de ese número desconocido para ella.

Otra vez vibró el aparato.

Seguramente eran las disculpas del chico. Sakuno aún así abrió el mensaje y lo leyó.

"_¿Me equivoqué? Lo siento. Pero, ¿puedo saber quién eres?"_ Preguntó éste. Sakuno ya estaba algo harta pero pensando de un modo, él solo quería arreglar un malentendido con una loca psicópata que hace tan solo tres minutos estaba apoyándola por haber sido dura con el chico.

Aunque no era problema de Sakuno… Pero aún así respondió, ¿Qué tal si hacia un amigo por todo esto? No sucedía a menudo –casi nunca mejor dicho– pero no sería tan mala idea hacerlo. De todos modos ya le quitó el sueño… necesitaba algo para pasar el rato. Tal vez ese chico…

"_Lo mismo pregunto, ¿sabes?"_ Respondió de una manera fría.

Pero solo por suponer… Él seguramente se sentiría apenado por haber escrito _barbaridades_ a una desconocida total. O tal vez respondería con un '_Perdón, olvidemos esto_'. Lo más seguro era el segundo, tal vez para acabar con todo eso en un dos por tres.

Para su sorpresa fue que lo que sucedió más fue lo primero. El chico no había respondido en ya dos minutos… y viendo lo pasado, ya habría de responder.

Tal vez, solo tal vez no quería ser débil.

"_Vaya, y ahora el cobarde en responder eres tú"_ Puso de nuevo Sakuno en mensaje para el chico.

Como si fuese cosa que sabría la chica. Le respondieron en menos de un minuto. Un mensaje bastante largo como para haber tardado tan poco tiempo, seguramente ya lo tenía escrito pero por vergüenza no quiso responder a la joven.

"_Oye, de verdad lo siento. Si me equivoqué házmelo saber de verdad. No te pediré que__ me mandes alguna foto tuya o información personal… Tampoco te llamaré. Tan solo quiero saber; ¿te llamas Yume?"_

Entonces era de Japón, conociendo ese nombre… Yume significa sueño en japonés. Viendo desde una perspectiva su número telefónico concordaba con el del país. Sin duda era de allá…

Por más cansada que estuviese Sakuno no quiso dejar pasar eso. Seguramente necesitaba en serio hablar con la chica peleona al respecto.

"_No. Yo me llamo Sakuno"_ Contestó así sin más.

Viendo que el chico se había decidido por responder la otra vez porque ella lo llamó cobarde, supuso que solo se disculparía por tercera vez y ya. Se acabaría todo y lo olvidarían y más nada…

¡Genial! El chico respondió…

"_Oye, Sakuno. Discúlpame, ¿si? No te conozco ni nada. Fui idiota al equivocarme, y más por lo grosero que fui. De verdad lamento el haberte molestado, disfruta tus vacaciones"_

Parecía sincero y dolido.

Tanto como si de verdad sintiese que esa persona no tenía la culpa de nada.

¿Se habrá pasado un poco Sakuno? Ya cuando le estaba comenzando a caer bien.

Iba a seguir la conversación, era una forma de pasar el rato y de conocer a una nueva persona. Tal vez sería genial disfrutar un rato –o el poco rato– que tendría conversando telefónicamente con el chico.

"_Vale, vale… no te insultes por algo que cualquiera podría cometer. Eres humano, y todos nosotros nos equivocamos alguna vez. Gracias por tu cumplido, yo espero que resuelvas tu problema con calma. Lamento haberte quitado el tiempo escribiéndome"_ Culminó ella. Tal vez sería el último mensaje que le mandaría.

"_Fui yo quien te quitó el tiempo, no te disculpes" _¿O era un cumplido o era de un modo frío?

Sea lo que fuese Sakuno sintió un poco de lástima, no un poco, MUCHA lástima. Tal vez debía responderle y consolarlo… pero, ¿y si después le llega a decir molesta?

Sakuno siempre se ha preocupado por cualquiera que no tuviera nada que ver con ella. Siempre quería ayudar, y es por eso que era la mejor amiga del grupo, pero ella no tenía preferencias… se conformaba con lo que tuviese.

Ya era de suponerse que el anterior sería el último mensaje que mandaría. No siguió molestando al chico, mejor lo dejaba solucionar sus problemas él solo. No necesitaba a Sakuno, de todos modos… ni le conocía.

Dejó el teléfono reposar sobre la mesita de noche. Tal vez, solo tal vez no estuviera mal responderle pero… su último mensaje sonaba como si estuviese siendo frío.

Cerró los ojos decidida a dormir y descansar ya. Seguro que mañana se olvidaría de todo ese embrollo, o lo dejaría pasar… de todos modos, estaba de vacaciones con sus mejores amigos. Debía disfrutar, no sentir lástima por un completo desconocido. Solo se arropó con las mantas y dejó escapar un suspiro largo al momento en el que cerraba los ojos.

Pero…

¿Por qué siempre un pero?

¿De nuevo el teléfono? Bueno, seguramente era una de esas cadenas que siempre enviaba Horio a esas horas de la noche, siempre lo decía, era… poético que siempre enviaba cadenas de buenas noches a altas horas de la madrugada.

Aunque… eso no parecía una cadena. Y menos de Horio.

"_¿Sabes? Gracias__ Sakuno. Te expresas muy bien. Eres toda una dama…"_ Era de nuevo ese chico. Esta vez no de un modo frío pero si eso era un halago, era muy bonito.

Nunca nadie le había dicho eso. Pues era cierto que le agradecían por las cosas que hacía pero nunca le agradecían de esa forma tan… bonita. O a menos eso creía, era muy tierno. Definitivamente le agradecería por eso…

"_Ehh… pues… gracias…"_ Era una especie de tic nervioso que tenía Sakuno cuando estaba nerviosa o algo parecido.

Si le hablaban en persona, su voz temblaba más que un flan encima de una licuadora. Si le escribían no evitaba poner demasiados puntos suspensivos. Y ahora mismo le ocurría. Se le notaba el nerviosismo a distancia, seguro sus primos allá en Japón se darían cuenta desde donde estaban ¡Y ella estaba en Estados Unidos! Que locura…

"_De nada. Que pases buenas noches, Sakuno… De nuevo me disculpo por haberte molestado. Hasta olvidé decirte como me llamo, pues, soy Ryoma"_

Ryoma… Ryoma… ¡Ryooomaaa ~ !

¡Vaya nombre más bonito! Como el de un príncipe… ¡Y el era todo un caballero! De verdad que esa chica que le formó el problema debe estar loca por haber peleado con él, ¡pero si es un encanto!

Nunca había hecho una amistad así de fácil.

Tal vez era que porque él era muy amable y todo… Las demás personas que le hablan y tratan de socializar con ella son amables, pero no tan así como lo era él.

Sakuno se lo imaginaba de alguna forma. Pensó como llegaría a ser… seguro tenía el cabello negro y unos brillantes ojos claros con una sonrisa muy cálida y tierna que le dedicaba a las personas.

No sabía porqué pero se suponía que sería más o menos así.

¡Dios! Tenía que responderle algo…

"_No te preocupes Ryoma, todos llegan a cometer cualquier locura, sea como sea. De nuevo te agradezco, espero que también pases buenas noches"_ …y envió el mensaje con una sonrisa tan encantadora en su rostro que podía contagiar la alegría más que Eiji la buena vibra y lo positivo que era.

Sakuno ya no quiso estirar más el brazo. Así que dejó su teléfono bajo la almohada y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos. Seguro Ryoma ya no le respondería porque pensaba que le habría molestado mucho ya.

–– "Principe Ryoma…" –– Susurró por lo bajo recordando lo que le había dicho.

"_Eres toda una dama…"_ ¡Que tierno fue!

Sakuno llega a sonrojarse nada más que pensando en como sería él.

¿Lo llegaría a conocer? Si le sigue escribiendo le preguntaría de qué parte de Japón es. Lo más seguro y fuese de Tokio, aunque ella no vivía allí. Sino en la isla de Hokkaido. Pero no perdía nada en hacerlo.

Sintió que su cabeza vibraba, ¡era su teléfono bajo la almohada! Lo sacó contentísima a más no poder, y por pensar tanto en él… agradeció su suerte de que era el chico de la equivocación. ¡Que alegría!

"_Gracias Sakuno… Se que ya debes estar dormida pero, quería preguntarte algo más, ¿de donde eres? Si quieres no respondas, tu y yo no nos conocemos" _Que coincidencia… justo lo que quería preguntarle.

De verdad que era un completo desconocido para ella pero, ¿Qué hay de malo en que le respondiese? Si descubría que era alguien peligroso pues… mentiría y listo. Se acabó.

"_Justamente eso te iba a preguntar, Ryoma – Kun. Pues soy de la isla de Hokkaido, ¿y tú?"_ Sentía que estaba cometiendo la locura más grande de todas en ese momento. Tal vez sería raro pero de verdad le interesaba conocer al chico.

Ryoma… si era así de tierno cuando hablaba y hacía sus preguntas, que tierno sería conocerlo.

"_¿En serio? No te creo… pues. Yo también soy de Hokkaido. Pero en estos momentos estoy de viaje, en Estados Unidos con mi hermano, el viejo verde de mi padre y una prima"_ Hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Pero aguarda… Acaso había dicho, ¿Qué estaba donde ella creía que estaba?

"_¡Aguarda! ¿En que parte estás? Porque… pues, ¡Que coincidencia yo también estoy en EUA!"_

Tal vez si respondía donde ella esperaba… podría, conocerlo.

"_¿Yo? Pues, en Miami. Mañana iré a Hollywood aquí mismo en florida a las playas. ¿De verdad que estás aquí? Vaya… si quieres podemos conocernos mejor, aunque se que todavía no me tendrías confianza hablando nada más que por veinte minutos por teléfono. Ja, ja"_

Hollywood… estaba en Hollywood. Y no cualquier Hollywood, estaba en ¡Hollywood, Miami justo donde iría ella! ¿Todo eso sería una simple coincidencia o era que estaba dormida y sus sueños le daban la pesadilla de no conocer a su príncipe en persona?

–– "Si estoy dormida entonces la luna es morada" –– Se dijo para sí misma mirando por el ventanal donde podía ver la luna aunque estuviese casi tapada por la cortina. Por su suerte… estaba más normal que nunca –– "Que bien… no es un sueño" –– Susurró con una mano en el pecho y una sonrisa demasiado alegre y aliviada.

"_Yo también iré mañana a Hollywood, Miami. Y pasaré por las playas… ¡Si quieres te puedo encontrar por allá! Con gusto me encantaría conocerte…"_ Entusiasmó ella.

Más ancha se hizo su sonrisa cuando recibió una foto. No cualquier foto, era una donde salía un chico peliverde, alto y ojos oscuros y otro chico igual a él de piel más aclarada, cabello negro y ojos claros y ambarinos.

Dios mio… Pero si así mismo se lo imaginó.

¿Cómo supo que era él? Pues se lo había dicho…

"_Con gusto te conoceré Saku. En esa foto salimos mi hermano y yo. Para que me reconozcas soy el bajito de ojos dorados… si quieres mándame una foto tuya para reconocerte mañana en la playa"_

Era… era sin duda un príncipe.

Sakuno no dudó en buscar la foto más bonita que tuviese. Y al fin encontró una. Salía muy bonita; ella misma con un vestido strapless color lavanda, suelto hasta más arriba de la rodilla y su cabello recogido en una coleta de medio lado algo ondulado y sus flequillos que cubrían su frente hacia el lado derecho. Mostraba una bella sonrisa cautivadora.

"_Esa misma soy yo"_ Aclaró ella enviando la foto.

"_Eres muy bonita Saku. Toda una dama, como te pensé"_

Sakuno se sonroja a más no poder. Se había enamorado a primera vista del chico y sus halagos. Cuando lo conociese sin duda que se harían muy buenos amigos.

Y… solo lo pensaba pero, hasta más que eso.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

Obviamente a mi no me sucedió así. Solo recibí los mensajes del tipo que reclamaban una pelea de una mujer, las disculpas y lo de que soy una dama, donde vivo –pero respondí que vivía en otra parte– y al rato dijo que era de mi lindo pueblito n_nU. También me preguntó mi edad, pero obvio que no puse la verdadera **(**Que tipo más loco…**)** Jamás le diría mi verdadera identidad a alguien como él, ¿y si era un psicópata con un hacha? Pero puse más drama aquí.

Bueno, ese ha sido mi primer fic **RyoSaku**.

Espero que les haya gustado… muy pronto subiré otras idea que tengo escritas aquí en mi PC, aunque no las tengo listas ¬¬

¡Que les vaya bien!

Dejen un **Review** acerca del fic. Acepto cualquier cosa que se les plazca poner… si son críticas –de las feas– por favor que sean por lo menos un poco más bonitas de lo que piensan escribir xD. Como sea…

_Finalizado__, el __**06.09.11 **__a las __**12:57am.**_

**Sayo **~** Jikai Made!**

**With Love… **_Ayu__**.**_


End file.
